


love me at the ungodly hour

by txtspice



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Caste Heaven AU, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Feminization, M/M, Manipulation, Mark Lee Has a Big Dick, Mark Lee is a Evil Simp, Morally Dubious Characters, Nakamoto Yuta Is a Bad Boy, Toxic Masculinity, Toxic Relationship, unhealthy relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:22:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25267543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/txtspice/pseuds/txtspice
Summary: “it’s not even small!” he stated cheeks still flushed as he threw himself captiously against marks unmoving body. “the way you’re acting anyone would think there’s some validity to their statements yuta.” mark replied curiously.“well there isn’t! it’s not true! i’m average sized!”“hmmm...are you sure? let’s compare then.” mark said, and before yuta could get over the shock of his statement mark was already undoing his own belt, and pulling his member out.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 17
Kudos: 76





	love me at the ungodly hour

**Author's Note:**

> pls read disclaimer on my profile before continuing thank u
> 
> oneshot; caste heaven au 
> 
> story title inspo from [ungodly hour ](https://youtu.be/UO-oXdQ-b7I)  
> also [here is some visual inspo](https://twitter.com/itsyutazen/status/1193851509584195584?s=21)  
> pls enjoy <3

nakamoto yuta. he was loud and boisterous. everything about him screamed resilience, yet if you looked hard enough you could see the fragility. hidden beneath his multitude of piercings, his messy and untamed hair, the large shoes he tramples around in even though it’s not the right size. showing up to school in oversized sleeveless shirts, all untucked from his baggy pants, the belts he wore not assisting at all. 

yuta had everything. money, popularity, friends. the one thing he was missing was respect. although he himself couldn’t see it. how everyone would laugh behind his back. sometimes in his face. though he didn’t realize it. viewing it as everyone laughing with him of course. he was content in his little bubble of illusioned prowess. 

and mark was happy to let him be that way, for now. he followed yuta around at school. servicing him as a trusted lackey. 

yes, lackey. he was there when yuta needed help putting his too big shoe back on after it’d fallen off his small feet. when he needed his classwork or homework done but was to lazy to do it himself. when he was hungry and wanted mark to go all the way to the corner store to get him whatever snacks he wanted. 

but yuta didn’t notice how when they both walked in the room together, the first person people would acknowledge was mark. giving him nods of admiration. 

when walking down the halls mark heavy on his stead, all the girls would giggle and grin, making yuta feel as self-important as he viewed himself. but they weren’t paying him any mind. it was mark who they were really gawking over. 

one day while yuta was off getting into trouble mark was called upon by jung jaehyun, the true king of the school.

“why do you hang around that fuck up mark?” he had asked, sitting upon a desk with lee taeyong lent against his chest, thick’s arms tight around the silver-haired boys slender waist

and all mark could do was shrug. he then took his seat. it was in the fifth row near the windows, right behind yuta’s. 

as soon as he sat down yuta came in, blundering, a pair of glasses that surely didn’t belong to him tucked in the front of his shirt. he probably bullied them off some freshman. 

from the look on his face he was up to no good. bee lining to mark and unable to control his grin, he sat down backwards in his desk chair, and faced mark excitedly. 

“guess what mark?” 

“what?”

“kim doyeon is here today!”

“ok...” 

“well she’s about to walk in and i need you to do what we talked about, ok? don’t fuck it up.”

“y-yeah ok, oh here she comes ill be right back.” mark left his seat to go greet her. the conversation didn’t go on long, but it was long enough to make yuta anxious. he was so nervous. she was prettiest girl in school. she was tall(taller than yuta), she was intelligent, friendly, and most importantly beautiful. she would compliment himself so well, a fine thing to hang off his arm and suck his dick when he wanted. he could already imagine how jealous everyone would be when they found out he got her. she was perfect.

as soon as mark came back yuta begin questioning him. “so, what’d she say?” he covered his mouth with one hand and asked abashedly. 

“she said it’s ok, she wants to exchange line ids.” mark said, gentle smile on his face as he nodded in affirmation. 

“fuck yes.” yuta said lowly enough for just him and mark to hear. “yeah she’s totally interested in you.” mark stated convincingly. “really?” yuta asked, his inner insecurity peaking out of its shell. mark nodded in response to the doubting boys question.

“i mean like that’s good to know, im gonna play it cool though, like i always do, girls like that.” yuta states cockily. how can someone so confidently repeat something they read from dating tips online, mark wonders to himself. 

“anyways i hope she’s ready cause im gonna fuck her good,” yuta stated, nodding to himself, “but let me chill out on the sex talk, virgins like you aren’t ready to hear about stuff like this.” he continued on flippantly, waving mark off with the flick of his smaller hand. 

“a virgin? who’s a virgin?” mark asks with a face of mock confusion. 

“what,” yuta feels stumped at this. his facial expression of petulance dropping. what does mark mean, he thought to himself. “, you’re still a virgin right?”

“fuck no,” mark replies laughing a little bit, “, i mean still a virgin at this age? nah, everyone has had some experience by now. you surely do, right yuta?”

“o-oh um yeah.” and um no. no he doesn’t. he just told a lie. fuck what is he going to do. what if he fucks doyeon and it’s not up to par? which is unlikely given his natural talent in every aspect, but never mind that, she’d fucking tell everyone, that bitch. but for now he has bigger fish to fry, so he’ll worry about that later.

suddenly marks tie is being tugged down, as yuta brings the slightly taller boy more to his eye level. 

“tell doyeon to meet me after school okay.” yuta said as more of a demand than a request.

“okay.” mark grinned

yuta pretending to be experienced was just so cute to him.

...♡... 

they sat alone together crouching in an empty classroom. “you told her the right classroom right?” yuta said, gaze aimed downward as he fidgeted with nerves “yes.” mark replied backhushly in confirmation. 

just then the clicking of footsteps and hushed voices could be heard coming down the hallway from outside the classroom.

“nakamoto yuta? he’s like obsessed with you right?” a voice recognizable as lee donghyuck uttered. “yeah i can feel his beady eyes watching me wherever i go, as if id bother with a dwarf like him.” doyeon responded.

donghyuck followed up her statement with a wicked laugh, “he’s not just small in stature, i heard he was tiny  down there too.”

“right,” doyeon chortled “, id rather fuck on his sidekick.”

“mark lee?”

“mhmm he’s hot and i heard his dick was big.” she stated dreamingly, as they continued on giggling and walking towards the exit of the school.

inside the classroom yutas face was flushed with embarrassment and anger. how dare that bitch talk about him that way. telling nothing but filthy lies. with haste he jolted up, in aims to go outside and curse her and donghyuck out. but before he could reach the door he felt firm arms wrap around his torso, holding him back.

“let me go mark! they’re fucking lying!” he screeched, tugging at the arms surrounding him. mark then quickly let him go, just so he could swiftly block the door with his broader body. 

“it’s not even small!” he stated cheeks still flushed as he threw himself captiously against marks unmoving body. “the way you’re acting anyone would think there’s some validity to their statements yuta.” mark replied curiously.

“well there isn’t! it’s not true! i’m average sized!”

“hmmm...are you sure? let’s compare then.” mark said, and before yuta could get over the shock of his statement mark was already undoing his own belt, and pulling his member out. 

“m-mark what are you doing?” yuta asked frazzled. “just look at it.” mark stated as he begin stroking himself to hardness. so yuta did. gazing down he took in the extreme that was marks dick. it was long, maybe eight or so inches, definitely longer than his own. his pubic hair was neatly trimmed, and foreskin nowhere in sight, the circumference was perfect, not to skinny, not to fat. it was accessorized by a slim vein that ran up its right side. 

and yuta would rather die than admit it, but it made his mouth water. 

“guys normally have it this big.” mark lied with no room for rebuttal. “r-really?” yuta questioned, mind racking with denial and confusion.

“mhmm but being big isn’t the only thing, you also have to have technique as well as experience to fuck a girl. but you already know that. anyways i’ll be off.” mark said as he tucked his half-hard dick back into his uniform pants. he began to turn around to leave when-

“wait,” yuta called out, tugging on the back of marks uniform jacket. if only he could see the smirk that took over marks face. “im going home with you.”

“why?” mark questioned turning around to face him

“im going to fuck you.” yuta said, now gripping at marks jacket, tugging the other boy down 

“what?”

“you’re just gonna spread your legs for me got it? don’t tell anyone about this either!” he said furiously. 

“ok.” mark agreed.

his yuta is just so stupid. 

...♡...

yuta has got to have the prettiest little cock mark has ever seen. it’s about the size of his fully extended thumb, it doesn’t even reach his belly button. it’s color is a pretty pink, but it’s especially red around the head. and it fits so seemingly inside his mouth. 

he’s swallowing it down, pushing it towards the back of his throat, just to give yuta a little treat, he’s not even gagging. he bobs his head up and down until he soon feels the boy painting his mouth with weak little spurts of cum.

“mark stop, please it hurts!” yuta cries sweetly, tears wetting the length of his lashes, mark thinks he looks pretty like this. mark then pulls his mouth off of the pathetic cock and sits up looking at the mess he’d made of yuta so far. 

“come on yuta, you’ve only cum three times, and all i gave was some head. if i was girl i’d be so unimpressed right now.” mark announced, he got up to grab something as yuta lay useless and weak across his bed, covering his tiny dick with his hands. 

he felt so out of it. this all just didn’t make since. why wasn’t mark on his dick yet? is this some sort pre initiation to fucking? he was about to take his hands away from his dick to wipe the tear tracks off his cheeks, when suddenly his body was rustled by the weight of mark rejoining him on the bed. 

before he knew what was happening his hairless and slim legs were being thrown over marks shoulders as the slightly taller boy begin slicking up his fingers with some sort of substance. 

“w-what’s that, what are you doing?” yuta stuttered out the question as he looked down between his legs, his sweaty and pinkened chest heaving up and down

and oh yuta was a sight to behold, just as mark had always imagined he’d be, “it’s lubricant,” he stated gruffly, as he took a finger and rubbed it against yuta hairless hole. “,you’re hairless like a fucking girl, do you like to wax like a bitch or do you not grow hair?” he stated continuing to move his single finger up and down the entrance, before breaching it without warning 

and all yuta could do was whine out at the foreign intrusion, and mark didn’t even give him a chance to get used to the feeling before moving his finger back and forth 

“wow. look at you sucking me in. it’s like you were made to be fucked.” he stated grinning, he added another finger, enjoying the tight heat that engulfed his appendages as he scissored yuta open, but he was getting quite impatient, stretching yuta out really is a chore, he can’t wait to put his dick inside. 

he makes quick work and soon he’s three fingers deep and pulling them out ready to slip his cock in. he grabs hold of his dick when suddenly a slim hand grabs hold of his wrist

“what are you doing mark?” yuta struggled out, it must’ve been hard to get that question out mark thinks to himself, soon enough yuta won’t be saying anything though

“im going to fuck you, i know you don’t know how so im just gonna show you, okay?” and before yuta could respond his ankles were being yanked, essentially moving his ass closer to where marks hips were 

mark started out by moving his cockhead slowly against the velvet heat that was yuta’s entrance, the drag was tantalizing and delicious, he looked down and could see dribbles of precum oozing out of his member 

and when he finally pushed the head inside it was better than he could’ve ever imagined, as he pushed further in he could feel the grip of yuta’s walls hugging his member 

“ugh ugh ugh.” yuta moaned out continuously, he felt his face go slack as mark fucked into him, the sound of wet slapping filling his room as he picked up the pace, yuta’s tiny dick bouncing with very thrust 

and yuta doesn’t know what’s going on but when marks dick grazes this small part inside of him it makes his cock jump, but when marks finally hits it dead on, it makes yuta cry out with a wail as he cums for the fourth time that evening, this time nothing comes out but he feels the same ecstasy as he did before as his body convulses with pleasure 

mark watched as yuta climaxed, he could feel the boys inner walls squeezing around his cock, he felt himself slipping as he looked down at yuta, who’s pretty eyes were out of focus and panting like an animal. his usual messy hair in a further state of distress, as it sticks to his sweat drenched forehead. 

he just looked so beautiful like this, so mark couldn’t hold it anymore as he finished inside of yuta. cum shooting out in thick white ropes, painting the other boys insides. he let his body fall on top of yuta’s out of exhaustion, though tired he still managed to smirk,

“do you know how to fuck now, yuta?” mark asked, his draining cock still seated in the other boy

yuta’s small pink mouth parts as if to reply, but all he can do is drool and whine 

mark was pleased, he had fucked his yuta dumb.

  
...♡...

doyeon walked depressingly down the hall, accompanied by her usual companion donghyuck. she could not stop the tears from running down her pretty face as she weeped from sadness and humiliation. 

“i can’t believe he fucked me then dumped me via text right after.” 

“mark lee is such a asshole, you can do better than him doyeon.” donghyuck said, supplying a comforting hand to her shoulder, not soon after it was shrugged off angrily, he was caught off guard as doyeon spun around and bright her face close to his own,

“oh yeah? if he’s such an asshole why did you fuck him while we were talking?” she spat out viciously.

and all mark could do was laugh.

  
...♡...

  
  


“fuck mark that was so good! did you see her? her makeup was running all down her face, she looked hideous,” yuta blanched excitedly bouncing up and down from where he stood next to mark in the courtyard of their school “, maybe i’ll start being nicer to you sidekick, you’re more useful than i give you credit for.” he ended, giving his signature smile. 

but before mark could reply yuta was harshly bumped into by taeyong, who just simply looked at him for a split second, not a look of recognition or care in his seemingly lifeless eyes, and kept on walking, presumably to jaehyun who was sat at a bench, on the other side from where they were

“watch where the fuck you’re going,” yuta spat out, staring at the silver haired boy angrily “, do you think your hot shit because you fuck on jung jaehyun? mindless slut.” and oh yuta shouldn’t have said that. because before he knew it his hair was being fisted in taeyongs shockingly strong grip.

“and who the fuck are you to talk to me that way? a good for nothing nobody, what are you without marks help hmm? dumb ass,” he seethed, while yanking yutas head back and forth. 

“stay the fuck out of my way from now on. got it?” he released yutas hair with a fling, but only after the other boy had nodded his head pitifully to his question. taeyong dusted himself off before continuing making his way over to jaehyuns open arms. he had watched the whole time with a smirk. he kissed taeyong on top of his head, sent mark a nod, then they left.

leaving mark to fix the mess left behind. 

there yuta was having threw himself onto his knees, crying. mark crouched down to his level and took his pretty tear streaked face into his hands.

“why did he say all those mean things about me mark? aren’t i somebody? why doesn’t anyone like me, i try so hard mark, i want to be special!” he wailed

“well, you aren’t special yuta nor are you important. and you never will be,” mark stated wiping away a stray tear with his thumb, “but it’s ok because i like you anyways.” he finished his statement with a smile on his face. 

“r-really?” yuta asked hopefully, through his sniffles. awww yuta looked so cute like this. 

“yeah,” he said stroking the other boys head, “now let’s go to my house so i can fuck you again, ok?”

“ok.” yuta said, smiling through his tears. 

miserable and pitiful yuta was his favorite. watching him fall apart is just so fun, and mark will always be there to pick up the pieces. 

**Author's Note:**

> tysm for reading! pls comment ur opinions, i am open to any and all criticism!
> 
> p.s. to the person leaving me hate comments, i made sure to tag all triggering content, if u hate it sm idk why u continued to read, pls stop
> 
> also read my disclaimer on my profile,
> 
> thank u


End file.
